1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument set for laparoscopic hysterectomy, including laparoscope-assisted sub-total and total hysterectomy, and to a uterine rotator and an artery forceps therefor.
Hysterectomy is one of the surgical operations most frequently performed on women. On average the uterus is removed in one of three women.